Нер'зул
Нер'зул — изначально верховный шаман орков Дренора. Давным-давно, когда орки слыхом не слыхивали о мире людей, к Нер'зулу явился командир Пылающего Легиона — Кил'джеден. Демон увидел, что шаман очень способен к магии и наделил Нер'зула силой повелевать потоками магической энергии, взамен на преданность Легиону. Нер'зул помогал демонам в борьбе с дренеями, обитающими в Дреноре, но вскоре шаман начал понимать, что орки становятся лишь пешками в большой игре демонов Легиона. Кил'джеден, догадываясь, что Нер'зул больше не хочет помогать Легиону, а вынашивает собственные планы, выбрал себе нового представителя расы орков — ученика Нер'зула, Гул'дана. Гул'дан получил ещё большую демоническую силу и власть. Опасаясь за свою жизнь, Нер'зул ушёл в тень и его имя не упоминалось более ни в Первой, ни во Второй войнах с Альянсом. Биография Legends: A Warrior Made Нер'зул присутствовал на церемонии Кош'харг в деревне Северного Волка. Восход Орды После поражения орков и уничтожения Темного портала Нер'зул понял, что настало его время. У орков больше не было лидера, так как он сбежал или попал в плен, а Гул'дан был убит демонами. Между отдельными кланами орков, оставшимися на свободе, разгорелась междоусобная борьба. Тогда Нер'зул решил объединить силы Орды под своим началом и захватить мир людей, что не получилось у его талантливого ученика. Для этого он завербовал себе на службу могучих воинов - орков Грома Адского Крика, Килрогга Мертвого глаза и Дентарга; с их помощью Нер'зул подчинил себе Рыцарей смерти, порождённых Гул'даном, и использовал их для подавления восстания кланов, недовольных властью нового лидера. Нер'зул встретился с могущественным Рыцарем смерти Тероном Кровожадом, который достиг больших высот в познании науки создания магичесthumb|left|Нер'зул артких порталов. Терон рассказал Нер'зулу, что для открытия темных порталов нужны могущественные артефакты. Первым артефактом, который Нер'зул добыл, стал череп его ученика — Гул'дана. С помощью этого черепа шаману удалось открыть портал в мир людей неподалёку от башни архимага Медива — в Запределье. По ту сторону Темного Портала :Смотрите: По ту сторону Темного Портала ]] ]] Орды орков вновь хлынули в мир людей. Узнав, что Темный портал вновь открыт, в Дренор к Нер'зулу явился сам черный дракон Смертокрыл и предложил воспользоваться драконами его стаи для уничтожения людей. Он сообщил Нер'зулу, где их найти. Нер'зул принял предложение могучего союзника, понимая, что без драконов Альянс не победить. С помощью Терона Нер'зул пытался добыть Книгу Медива, совершив набег на библиотеку Штормграда, но ее там не оказалось, поскольку она была выкрадена ранее людьми Перенольда, правителя Альтерака. Затем Нер'зул заполучил Скипетр Саргераса, отправив своих воинов на острова, где находится Гробница Саргераса. Также, для ритуала он получил Глаз Даларана и Череп Гул'дана Собрав все артефакты, Нер'зул открыл целую сеть порталов из Дренора в разные миры. Но в самый неподходящий момент экспедиция людей под предводительством Кадгара и Туралиона напала на остатки клана Нер'зула в Долине Призрачной Луны. Нер'зул спасся бегством, забыв взять с собой все артефакты, кроме Скипетра Саргераса, который в момент открытия порталов был у него в руках. Но он не смог совладать с их силой и Дренор начал разваливаться на части в результате мощного катаклизма. Нер'зул и его верные маги прошли в один из порталов, но на обратной стороне их уже поджидали сам Кил'джеден и его демоны. Разгневанный поражением орков и уничтожением Дренора, повелитель демонов растерзал Нер'зула на части, а его душу долго мучал в пламени. Но демон всё же дал Нер'зулу ещё один шанс послужить Легиону. Он превратил всех воинов шамана, ступивших вместе с ним через портал, в мёртвых чародеев—личей, оживлённых колдовской силой, а душу самого Нер'зула навечно заточил в глыбу из волшебного льда, внутри которой находился Ледяной Трон. Ледяной Трон демоны телепортировали в мир Азерота на заснеженный континент Нордскол, в местность, называемую Ледяной Короной. Вместе с Королем-личом были сосланы и все его верные слуги. Чтобы Король-лич опять не предал Легион, демоны послали своих верных слуг — натрезимов, возглавляемых их лидером Тихондрием, — дабы те следили за действиями Нер'зула. Нер'зул вскоре ощутил, что его сознание значительно расширилось, и он может чувствовать мир призраков и повелевать своими верными личами, общаясь с ними на языке, не слышном демонами. Десять долгих лет Нер'зул совершенствовал свои способности, вынашивая планы по захвату мира людей и избавления от власти демонов. Нер'зул создал внутри своего трона чуму, которую он решил испробовать на людях, живущих в Нордсколе. Король-лич с удовольствием обнаружил, что он может спокойно управлять чумой из своего ледяного жилища и направлять её, куда захочет. Вскоре все люди, подвергшиеся действию чумы, превратились в живых мертвецов, полностью подчинённых Нер'зулу. Когда все люди Нордскола были покорены, Нер'зул продолжил расширять свои владения. Вскоре на его пути встала древняя раса паукообразных существ — нерубы. Однако Нер'зул уничтожил повелителей нерубов, когда его армия спустилась в глубины Азжол-Неруба — королевства пауков. Война Паука, как она была названа, окончилась с уничтожением лидеров нерубов, на которых помогавшие Королю-личу натрезимы обрушили своды пещер. Короля пауков - Ануб'арака, Нер'зул оживил и сделал своим верным слугой. Изучая странную чуму, превращающую людей в зомби, в Нордскол прибыл маг Даларана, увлекающийся некромантией, по имени Кел'Тузад. Нер'зул вошёл с ним в контакт и завербовал для своей будущей армии — Плети. Однако Король-лич оставил Кел'Тузаду человечность, обещав ему вечную жизнь, если тот послужит делу Плети в уничтожении людей. Натрезим Мал'Ганис возглавил первый пробный отряд Плети, который прибыл в Лордерон и привез зерно, отравленное чумой Нер'зула. Кел'Тузад начал основывать в мире людей культ Проклятых — сторонников некромантии. Узнав о существовании амбициозного паладина — принца Артаса, — Нер'зул решил сделать его своим чемпионом, чтобы с его помощью избавиться от плена демонов. Рождение Короля Лича ,Ледяная Корона ]] Нер'зул хитростью и обманом привел Артаса в Нордскол и заставил взять в руки Ледяную Скорбь, тем самым сделав его своим Рыцарем смерти. Вернувшись на родину, Артас убил своего отца , но люди оказали Плети достойное сопротивление. Тогда Нер'зул повелел Артасу восстановить Культ Проклятых и оживить Кел'Тузада, убитого принцем в то время, когда тот ещё был адептом Света. Артас сразил паладинов Лордерона, возглавляемых его бывшим наставником Утером Светоносным, и разрушил королевство высших эльфов Кель'Талас, а генерала их войск Сильвану Ветрокрылую превратил в банши на службе Плети. Уничтожив Солнечный Колодец эльфов, Артас оживил Кел'Тузада. С его помощью он призвал владыку демонов Архимонда в мир людей. Демоны, придя в этот мир, отстранили Нер'зула от командования Плетью, но старый колдун предвидел это и поэтому отправил Артаса, верного лишь ему, в Калимдор, чтобы тот помог ночным эльфам уничтожить армию Архимонда. После поражения Легиона в битве при горе Хиджал командование Плетью опять перешло в руки Нер'зула. Но демоны с помощью бывшего ночного эльфа Иллидана вмешались в планы Короля-лича. Иллидан Ярость Бури сумел с помощью Ока Саргераса пробить брешь в Ледяном Троне, вследствие чего Нер'зул стал терять силы и управление своей армией. В это же время в столице Лордерона оставшиеся в живых натрезимы взяли власть в свои руки, а Иллидан со своей армией высадился в Нордсколе и осадил Ледяную Корону. Нер'зул призвал Артаса себе на помощь, а в Лордероне Сильвана Ветрокрылая, вырвавшись из-под контроля Короля-лича, уничтожила двух из трех натрезимов, оставив себе на службе Вариматаса. Нер'зул свёл в бою Иллидана и Артаса, в котором чемпион Короля-лича победил бывшего эльфа — слугу владыки демонов Кил'джедена. Артас освободил душу Нер'зула из трона и соединился с ним в одно целое. В результате Нер'зул возвратил себе всю власть над Плетью и полностью избавился от власти Легиона. (Лишь горстка нежити Лордерона осталась вне контроля Короля-лича, вернув себе индивидуальность и приняв имя Отрекшихся; их предводительницей стала Сильвана Ветрокрылая.) Позже, во времена "спячки" , Артас не пожелал быть пешкой Нер`зула и в долгой ментальной схватке уничтожил его, став единственной личностью Короля-Лича. Warlords of Draenor Осторожный и предусмотрительный, Нер’зул не смог противостоять своему ученику, Гул'дану, и его мечты об объединении всех орков померкли пред кровавым становлением Железной Орды. Клан Призрачной Луны раньше всегда обращался за наставлениями к звездам; теперь же загадочные способности его предвестников смерти обрекают Дренор на уничтожение. Способности thumb|Нер'Зул - Король лич. thumb|Нер'Зул - Король лич Нер'Зул наделён даром предвидения и все его предсказания сбываются.Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, 303-305 Он предвидел многие события,включая: *Люди Штормграда и орки Орды плечом к плечу будут сражаться с Плетью. *Нежить обретёт собственную волю . *Кель'Талас будет восстановлен. *Драконы-скелеты нападут на Штормград и на жаркое, сухое место, кишащее орками. *Раса пустынных пауков будет служить созданиям с собачьими головами, големам, сделанным из обсидиана. *Буква "Л" в "Лордероне" станет красной , и будет гореть красным пламенем на белом фоне. *Поверхность океана разверзнется с ужасающим смехом , по всему миру будут слышны крики, части света передвинутся. *Зелёный, тёмный и кошмарный образы танцуют, человек или олень , горы оживут и разрушат всё. *Фростморн разломится от длинного и мощного клинка под названием Испепелитель. * Цитаты ]] *''Ты...ты снился мне. Я видел смерть, и вот ты здесь.'Beyond the Dark Portal'' *''Гул'Дан и его тёмные дела - они отнимают жизни даже находяст в могиле! Ты ещё со своими планами! И как много власти ты получшь при успехе? Власть - единственное, что заботит твоих ублюдков из Теневого Совета!'' *''Другие орки потеряны. Они служат своим целям. Отныне, у нас остались только орки. Я - Орда, и я выживу. Ты можешь выбрать меня, или выбрать смерть.'' *''Когда-то рунный клинок Фростморн был тоже заключён в Ледяном Троне. Я вынул его изо льда, чтобы он мог найти тебя..и привести ко мне. Так ивышло. Теперь нам грозит смертельная опасность. Мой создатель, повелитель демонов Кил'Джеден, послал своих агентов убить меня. Если они доберутся до Ледяного Трона раньше тебя, я проиграю. Плеть будет повержена. Поторопись же! Я наделю тебя всей властью, которой обладаю сам.Boiling Point *Есть ещё больше. Гораздо больше, только если ты продолжишь идти по этому пути.'Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, 303, 305 *Да! Я знал, что ты сделаешь правильный выбор. Ты так долго сражался с последними остатками добра, человечности в себе, но всё кончено. Тебя сдерживал мальчишка, но теперь ты свободень. Мы едины, Артас. Вместе, мы Король Лич. Больше нет ни Нер'Зула, ни Артаса - мы одно целое великое создание. 'Arthas: Rise of the Lich King'', 306-307 Галерея Изображения Видео Warcraft 2 Addon Orc Outro Мелочи *It was stated that Amnennar the Coldbringer had a direct telepathic link to Ner'zhul (when he and Arthas were the Lich King).Quest:Bring the End *This piece of art "may" have inspired Ner'zhul's story.http://us.blizzard.com/en-us/community/conceptart/#325 *When asked about Ner'zhul at BlizzCon 2010, Chris Metzen said, "Yes. Yeah, Ner'zhul is done. He served us well in that capacity, but really the Lich King idea... really is the ultimate expression, you know, as Arthas or whatever. Ner'zhul's done."BlizzCon 2010 Lore Q&A Panel Заметки en:Ner'zhul de:Ner'zhul es:Ner'zhul fi:Ner'zhul fr:Ner'zhul hu:Ner'zhul no:Ner'zhul pl:Ner'zhul Категория:Исторические персонажи Категория:Персонажи Rise of the Horde Категория:Персонажи Beyond the Dark Portal Категория:Персонажи Arthas: Rise of the Lich King Категория:Легендарные персонажи Категория:Плеть Категория:Пылающий Легион Категория:Клан Призрачной Луны Категория:Убитые персонажи Категория:Орки Категория:Персонажи Категория:Шаманы